


Révolution

by Raspoudy



Category: COUPLE - Fandom, Fantasme - Fandom, Imagination - Fandom, Nouvelle - Fandom, Rêve - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspoudy/pseuds/Raspoudy
Summary: Julien est un idiot.
Relationships: Couple - Relationship, Idéal imaginaire





	Révolution

Julien est un idiot. Il est amoureux de Nathalie depuis une éternité maintenant, mais il ne le lui a jamais dit. Au lieu de lui avouer ses sentiments frontalement, il joue la subtilité en lui laissant des indices. Par exemple, chaque fois qu’ils se voient chez elle, il s’arrange pour laisser la trace de son parfum sur un de ses oreillers, ou sur un de ses vêtements (parfois même sur un de ses sous vêtements). Quand il la serre dans ses bras (seulement pour lui dire bonjour ou avant son départ), il glisse toujours son bras un peu plus bas que le veulent les conventions de l’amitié platonique. Quand il lui téléphone, il le fait le plus tard possible, presque la nuit (il sait qu’elle veille tard), et il lui chuchote à l’oreille à travers le combiné, en usant de sa voix la plus suave, la plus sexy, tout en se cachant cependant derrière des sujets anodins comme ses dernières tribulations au supermarché, quand il a passé une demi-heure à chercher le rayon des conserves parce que ces imbéciles ont de nouveau tout réorganisé sans prévenir. En vérité chaque fois qu’ils se parlent, il pourrait lui dire qu’il l’aime, d’ailleurs il y pense souvent, mais jamais sérieusement. Pour lui c’est comme un projet qu’on ne fait qu’imaginer. Sa seule pensée lui donne de l’adrénaline et il n’a plus besoin de la concrétiser, son imagination le comble. La nuit, il rêve d’elle parce qu’avant de s’endormir, il l’imagine dans ses bras, ses doigts entrelacés dans les siens, un sourire d’ange aux lèvres. Il ne l’imagine jamais en mouvement, ou alors ce sont des mouvements doux et lents, légers et tendres. En fait, à y bien regarder, chaque nuit il l’imagine comme on imagine un personnage divin, idéal car mal défini.

Désirait-il que cela change ? Peut-être. Lui seul pourrait le dire. En tout cas il ne faisait rien pour. Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’elle lui annonce sa relation soi-disant amoureuse et heureuse avec un parfait inconnu : Josh. Il était beau et drôle bien-sûr, le mélange parfait. Mais nul besoin de s’attarder sur lui comme le faisait déjà si bien Julien qui, chaque fois qu’il l’imaginait (c’est-à- dire chaque fois qu’il pensait à Nathalie, c’est-à-dire tous les jours) s’efforçait de le rendre bête et laid. Rien de bien original.

Ce qui est original en revanche, c’est que, Julien a finit par se déclarer auprès de Nathalie. Il le lui a dit avant-hier, pendant que Josh était parti aux toilettes, alors qu’ils prenaient l’apéro tous les trois dans le salon de Nathalie. Il voulait lui demander comment elle se sentait dans son nouvel emploi (elle venait tout juste de décrocher le poste de vendeuse dans son magasin préféré), et à la place, il lui a dit qu’il l’aimait. Mais au moment où il avait prononcé les mots, si usés par tous et pourtant tout neufs dans sa bouche, il s’était rendu compte qu’il ne les pensait plus. Pire, qu’il ne les ressentait plus. Mais trop tard, elle les avait entendus. Et avant même que Josh ne revienne les mains humides, elle avait eu le temps de se pencher à son tour, et de lui murmurer la réciproque. Si seulement il avait su tenir sa langue. C’était comme si les mots constituaient un poison envoûtant qu’il lui avait fallu recracher pour guérir. Elle avait été celle capable d’aspirer le venin, de l’évacuer de son organisme, mais à présent c’était elle qui était malade, et il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Il arrivait à percevoir sa démence dans ses yeux, si pleins d’amour pour lui, si tendres. Il pouvait presque lire en elle : le démon qui l’avait quitté le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux et le narguait. Cela lui aurait glacé le sang, s’il n’avait pas déjà bu deux verres de vins.

Mais ce fut pire lorsqu’elle l’embrassa, juste après lui avoir annoncé fièrement qu’elle avait délaissé son beau et drôle amant pour lui. Comme dans les films, elle avait alors sonné chez lui en pleine après-midi, et une fois qu’il avait ouvert la porte, sans crier gare, elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus afin de l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment si romantique dans son esprit ! Quel bonheur cela aurait dû lui procurer ! Quel vide avait-il ressenti à la place. Un vide sans nom, sans objet, sans raison. Un non-sens total. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Mais les choses devinrent plus graves encore lors de leur première sortie amoureuse officielle. Ce soir là, elle avait mis sa plus belle robe, celle bien-sûr qu’il préférait. Et en retour, lui avait endossé la chemise qu’elle lui avait offerte pour son dernier anniversaire. Après le repas, ils étaient allé se promener en ville. On était alors en pleine été et ils habitaient près d’une plage où tous les soirs, des dizaines de petits commerçants occupaient leur place attitrée sur la partie goudronnée située à une vingtaine de mètres de l’eau. Il y avait toujours un nombre fou de touristes, et beaucoup de musique, différente tous les dix mètres quasiment, et qui couvrait le bruit des vagues, que l’on percevait seulement si l’on était attentif ou habitué.

Main dans la main comme le veulent les normes, ils s’étaient dirigé vers leur stand préféré parce que habituel, celui des tatouages au henné. Il se fit tatouer une tortue de style polynésien, et elle se fit dessiner une grenouille, rappel d’une crise de fou rire qu’ils avaient eu un jour, et qui devait rester leur blague privée. Cela, il le compris tout de suite en voyant l’épaule de sa petite-amie, et surtout en observant de loin son sourire et son regard avide de complicité. Mais il compris aussi que le mal qui l’avait quitté avait laissé un vide plus étendu et plus profond qu’il ne l’avait d’abord cru : il ne ressentait plus rien du tout. Pas même un soupçon de tendresse ou d’amitié. Dorénavant, lorsqu’il la regardait, il ne voyait qu’une étrangère. Sa peau semblait s’engourdir à son contact, et ses mains restaient comme froides à l’intérieur lorsqu’elles devaient rencontrer son corps. Et au bout de quelques semaines, il avait même commencé à se sentir mal alaise en sa présence. Il ne supportait plus le moindre de ses gestes, pas plus que les regards qu’elle lui adressait. Et le pire pour lui était de constater avec toujours plus de stupéfaction et d’effroi qu’elle ne remarquait rien de ce qui devenait une véritable aversion.

Elle semblait, bien au contraire, l’aimer un peu plus au fur-et-à mesure qu’il la détestait, comme si, à la manière de deux lignes partant de deux points opposés, ils avaient fini par inverser leur position de départ. Maintenant que sa courbe avait croisé la sienne, elle ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de chuter et, tout en observant la sienne monter toujours plus haut, il constatait tout ce qui jusqu’ici lui était invisible, ses défauts, ses aspérités, ses manies, sa banalité. Elle n’avait plus rien d’un rêve. 

Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva : il la plaqua. Elle avait d’abord paru très surprise, comme prise de court. Elle avait voulu protester, le retenir, ou au moins connaître la raison de ce choix, avant finalement de se raviser. Puis, pour finir, elle était partie. 

Il s’était d’abord senti soulagé. Il lui avait paru qu’un poids était tomber de ses épaules, et qu’à présent il marchait librement, léger, heureux. Il ne pensait plus à rien, tout était redevenu simple, normal, ordinaire. Alors un soir, tandis qu’il tentait en vain de s’endormir, il se rappela son visage.

Tous ses traits n’étaient pas absolument fixés, ils ondulaient légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour qu’il n’obtienne pas une image tout à fait nette. Parfois, certains disparaissaient même, et il ne voyait alors plus qu’une silhouette pourvue d’une magnifique chevelure, d’une peau et de lèvres parfaites. Son sourire était alors la plus belle chose qu’il puisse imaginer, il semblait s’étendre doucement, comme si le temps avait subitement ralenti, juste pour qu’il puisse l’admirer. Elle était belle. La plus belle des femmes qu’il ait connu. Et elle ne lui appartenait plus. 

Julien est un idiot. Il est un idiot parce qu’à la suite de cela, il est retourné la voir, et lui a demandé de lui donner une seconde chance. Mais Nathalie a refusé, bien sûr. Après tout, qu’est-ce qu’il s’imaginait ?


End file.
